


[Podfic] Children's Tales by artemis69

by taikodragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive!Hale, Everybody is alive and trolling Kate Argent like it's an olympic sport, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Stiles is a Spark, The Hales protects the people from monsters and cats stuck in trees, actual wolves!Hale, alive!claudia, derek is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Be careful, little girl.Don’t go causing troubles in Beacon Hills, little girl, because the Hales live there.Keep away from Beacon Hills, little girl, or the Hales will destroy you.--Or:In a world where the Hales are alive and the protectors of the town of Beacon Hills, the humans politely fake ignorance of their not-really-human status, and they all live happily ever after.Then Kate comes in.Well.Tries to.





	[Podfic] Children's Tales by artemis69

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children's Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332028) by [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69). 



> Thanks to [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69) for letting me podfic their work.

**Title:** Children's Tales by artemis69

**Download Options:**

[MP3 (Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kne2687n1mn31mc/Children%2527s_Tales_by_artemis69_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file) [43 MB, 0:32:10]

[MP3 (GoogleDrive Streaming)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fRKbnBrPeJoEoDUVr_XPuUquC06jDcLR) [43 MB, 0:32:10]

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
